


The Parabatai Trials

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Average Alec, Celebrity Jace, F/M, M/M, Older Jace!, Parabatai Bond, Possible Character Death, Younger Alec!, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: In a world where only the elite can become Parabatai, Alec Lightwood is far from great. But when a certain celebrity appears at the academy, Alec's life changes forever.  A story in which The Parabatai bond is a combination of a marriage and a warrior class and Alec is a lot better than he gives himself credit.





	1. The Beginning

Alec stared at the blank page in front of him. It was supposed to be a journal, a diary of the time in the shadowhunter academy. Something the youth of the future could could look at and read when he became a legend. Except, there was nothing legendary about him. He was just an average student. He didn’t lead the pack, but he wasn’t at the bottom either. He was just an average 18-year-old trying to pass his final year.

Sighing the young shadowhunter closed the still empty journal and tucked it into his bag. He had weapons training in twenty minutes, and if he wanted to get his bow he had to get there early. Slipping into the large open room Alec was surprised there were so many people there already. He frowned as he put his bag in the corner. The crowd was huddled around a person, but all Alec could see was the blonde top of his head.

Shaking his head Alec walked to the bows and grabbed “His” as well as a quiver before walking over to the targets. He honestly could bring himself to care about what the girls in his class were going gaga over. He just wanted to shoot his bow. Taking aim he pulled the string taut. Thin nimble fingers lightly pressed against his lips. Keeping his eyes open he took a deep breath, holding it in for as long as he could before releasing the arrow and his breath at the same time. When the arrow was released he lowered the bow smiling as it soared straight into the center. Archer was the one thing he excelled at. He could almost out shoot the professors. Almost. Alec was about to grab another arrow when a confident voice broke through the air.

“Not bad.” It said. Alec frowned as he turned only to be met with Jace Wayland. Idris’s number one celebrity. Alec knew all about Jace Wayland. He’d graduated from the academy four years ago, top of his class, the best young shadowhunter the clave had seen in decades. His academy journal was the number one book checked out of the library with a waiting list as long as his arm. He was the shadowhunter everyone aspired to be. Most importantly, he was everything Alec wasn’t. Clearing his throat Alec immediately lowered his gaze, shrinking into himself as the class stared jealously.

“It was a lucky shot.” He murmured, causing Jace to lean forward to hear.

“Your form was perfect, I don’t think luck had anything to do with it.” The blonde smirked as he crossed his arms, head nodding towards the target. “Do it again.” Alec looked around for a teacher, someone, anyone who could tell the pretty boy to knock it off. With no luck Alec took a shaking breath, turning back to the target. Getting into his stance he held up the bow and tried to take his time. Pulling the string taut once more he took a deep breath and tried to let the pressure fall off his shoulders. However, right when he released his arrow one of the other students let out a cough. With the unexpected noise Alec’s arrow flew off the bow falling nowhere near the target. The group of teenagers laughed at the tall lanky male as he lowered his head. Glaring back at the group Jace smirked as he stepped forward. “You see them?” He asked. “They’re the once that don’t matter. You’re training, practicing, while they’re out partying. Trust me, you will amount to far more than them.” Shortly after those words the instructor started class and Jace took his spot next to the instructor, where he belonged.

Alec sighed as he fell into the chair at his usual table. It wasn’t much, it froze in the winter because of the window, and the summers were hot due to the sun, but Alec’s favorite people sat there. The only ones that he really cared about. Simon Lewis, his sister’s boyfriend, Clary Fairchild, Simon’s best friend, and his sister Izzy. The girls were talking frantically as he pulled out his sandwich. Giving Simon a look the younger male rolled his eyes.

“I swear if I hear one more person go on about Jace Wayland I might seriously gouge my eyes out.” Simon stated looking at his fork. Alec nodded in agreement as he pointed over to the girls.

“That’s what they’ve gotten into?” He asked. Simon nodded.

“He was in our weapons class today. Apparently he’s recovering from a demon wound and they thought he’d give the students “Inspiration” for their final tests.” Simon rolled his eyes again as the girls turned their attention back to the boys. “That’s not all he’s here for.” Clary stated as she looked over where Jace was sitting with a few of the older teachers. “He’s twenty-two and he’s not found his parabatai yet.” The girls cooed and looked back at the blonde. “Do you really think that he’s going to choose you to go through the trials?” Alec asked taking a bite of his sandwich. “He’s considered to be the best shadowhunter of our generation. He’s looking for the best. And judging by all our scores, we’d be lucky if he looked at us in the halls let alone ask to even test one of us.” Alec stuffed a fry in his face as he looked up at his friends. All of them were staring at him and he shrugged. “What? It’s the truth. I need you guys to be realistic here. Parabatais are for life. You have to be A) Physically and emotionally….” The three looked nodded not looking away from him. “It’s more than just a partnership in battle. It’s basically an arranged marriage based on skill and natural chemistry.” Without another word Alec went back to his sandwich, not noticing the blonde behind him.

“It’s more than just physically and emotionally binding.” Jace said after a moment. “You’re literally sharing a soul with someone. You are becoming two parts of one entity. While yes becoming parabatai equates to being married, it’s why you get both the wedded union rune and the parabatai rune at the same time. You are in all ways together.” Alec stared at him for a moment before looking down.

“Well whoever the lucky woman is, you should probably go find her before someone else steals her.” Jace just laughed and shook his head before walking away. When they were sure he was gone The three scooted closer to Alec.

“Dude! He like totally talked to you!” Simon said excitedly.

“Okay and? You guys act like he gave me a courting weapon. He simply was teaching. Which, oh yeah, that’s why he’s here.” The table let out a collective sigh before turning back to their food. And Alec was thankful for the quiet.

 

 

The next day Alec found himself back in the training room. It was Saturday and most of the students, including his friends, were home visiting their families. But Alec and Izzy hadn’t had a home to return to for a long time. Since their parents were exiled from the clave for rejoining the Circle. Walking over to the archery section Alec frowned when he saw the most amazing bow. Unlike the training bows, this one was inscribed with all sorts of runes to help aid the one who wielded it. Running a finger over it he looked on in appreciation. “Like it?” A voice asked. Alec immediately stepped back, his eyes trained to the ground. Hodge was the head of the academy’s training program. Not only did everyone have to pass him to graduate, all parabatai bonds had to go through him.

“It’s the most amazing bow I’ve ever seen. It’s someone’s courting gift isn’t it?” He asked, his jealousy seeping into his tone.

“It is, after five years, Jace Wayland has finally chosen his parabatai. He asked me for advice as to what to get. Think they’ll like it?” Alec nodded softly.

“They’d be stupid not to. Jace Wayland is an excellent fighter, and whoever she is will be blessed by the angels with his dedication to The Clave.” Hodge smiled.

“Why are you so sure it’s a female?” He asked causing Alec to shrug.

“Like I said, Jace is one of The Clave’s best. I figured they would want him and his parabatai to reproduce, continue on the loyalty and greatness.” Hodge shrugged and took the bow off the stand.

“Trust me when I say they tried, but a parabatai bond goes much deeper than just sexual attraction Alec. In order to pass the trials you must be one. For that, the chemistry, it must be like nothing else seen.” The teacher smiled again as his fingers traced the bow before slipping it back on the mount. Alec watched as the teacher moved around him slowly. “He’s been watching his potential parabatai for years now. He needed to make sure this person was ready. Once he’s fully healed from the demon venom, both he and his parabatai will not have time to complete both the parabatai trials, and the graduation trials.” Alec frowned.

“But what does that mean? A student can’t leave for battle without graduating?” Hodge smiled as he looked past Alec. Turning, the tall brunette saw Jace walking in slowly.

“I need a parabatai.” Jace said. “I might be good, but I need my other half to make us great.” Alec nodded. “Which is why The Clave is making an exception for my parabatai. The tests will be two course factors. Your graduation, and the parabatai tests.” Alec nodded again, still not figuring out where it was going.

“When are you giving her the bow?” He asked. Jace laughed, throwing his head back with amusement.

“You still don’t get it do you?” Alec shook his head. “I’m not sure what I’m supposed to be getting?” Jace took a step forward wrapping his hand around the bow holding it out, no, presenting it to Alec. Taking a step back Alec looked at Jace. “Alec Lightwood, will you please accept this bow as my official request to court you with the intent of becoming my parabatai?” Alec stood there in shock. There was no way this was happening.

“But why?” He asked, “I’m not. There are millions of reasons why you should pick someone else, my parents, they sided with The Circle, again, I’m not even a good fighter, I’m not…” Taking a step back Alec shook his head. “You deserve the best parabatai, not… not someone who’s going to hold you back.” Without another word Alec slipped out of the training room. Jace sighed as he placed the bow back where it was.

“Well, that didn’t go according to plan.” Jace said watching the retreating form.

“Are you sure he’s the one you want? He wasn’t wrong you know. The Lightwood name would never be one to carry any sort of honour, nor would there be any prestige. Alec is a much better fighter than he believes, but he will never be considered a good match. What would your grandmother think?” Jace sighed and shook his head stepping away from Hodge.

“Remember how I told you that I’d watched Alec for years? I’ve seen him take everything those with “Honour” have given him. They made life harder for him than anyone else in this academy. And yet he’s thrived. You know the only reason he’s in the middle of the pack is because of his name.” Jace took a sip of water before stripping off his shirt. “As for what my grandmother says about him, she thinks he’d make an amazing Parabatai. Though, at the ceremony she wants us to take my actual name. Jonathan Christopher and Alexander Herondale.” Grabbing a seraph blade Jace smirked. “Now are we going to talk about my parabatai all day or are you going to help me heal up for the trials?” Hodge smiled brightly as he grabbed his chakrams.

“Let’s do this.”

 

 

Alec slipped his hood over his head as he walked through the halls. He didn’t know how, but someone had spread the news that Jace Wayland had revealed his parabatai and Alec was freaking out. So far no name had been released, but the archer knew it was only a matter of time. Turning the corner Alec ran headfirst into the one person he was trying to avoid.

“Alec!” The blond said happily. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Alec pulled his hood up farther glancing around and pushing Jace into an empty classroom.

“You can’t just come up to me in the hallway like that!” Alec said looking through the window to make sure no one saw them “I haven’t accepted yet. I’m just… people are going to hate me more you know that?” He said slowly. “I just don’t think this is going to work. You have to score insanely high on your graduation tests to even qualify for a parabatai. I’m going to have a hard time even passing graduation.” Jace rolled his eyes.

“Do you not listen?” He said. “You won’t be taking the graduation exam, and you’ll have me. We will be unstoppable Alec, please.” Jace looked into Alec’s eyes. “I’ve been watching you for years. Literally since you came to the academy at twelve.” Alec took a step back but Jace followed him. “You compliment me in every way, and I you. You’re the distance to my sword, the voice of reason to my impulsiveness. You’re the day to my night, and there is no one else I want to be parabatai with. So please, go through the trials with me.” Alec looked at him wearily and Jace held up his hands. “If you don’t feel it, then we can separate after the first true trial. I promise.” Alec sighed and looked at Jace. Honour was guaranteed with him. Not only would his name be lifted from the shadows, but it would also help Izzy for when she was old enough to choose a suitable parabatai or husband. Looking down he nodded.

“Okay, just till the first trial. If it doesn’t work out then you have to find a better suited match.” Jace smiled brightly, pulling Alec into a hug.

“I already found him, but thanks. I’ll tell Hodge that he should prepare the trials.” Alec nodded.

“Just don’t announce it yet?” He requested. “I want to be able to tell my sister and my friends before they hear it from someone else.” Jace nodded, unable to keep the smile off his face.

“No problem, I need to tell my grandmother anyway.” Alec frowned. It was no secret that Jace’s parents had died during the uprising. However, no one had ever mentioned a grandmother. Jace smirked, knowing what was going through Alec’s head. “Yes my grandmother is Inquisitor Herondale, she actually suggested watching you when you entered the academy. She had heard things.” Alec felt the heat pooling in his cheeks.

“Herondale?” He said, his voice cracking slightly.

“Alexander Herondale, it has a nice ring to it don’t you think?” Alec nodded still in shock.

“I’m going to talk to my friends now.” He said. Without another word Alec slipped out the door and ran to the cafeteria.

 

 

“HERONDALE?!” The group cried collectively and Alec held his hands out shushing them.

“Yes, his grandmother is a Herondale, which means...if we pass the trials.” Simon rolled his eyes.

“You’re the best archer and scholar in your class, I overheard the professors saying if you weren’t a Lightwood you’d be as well known as Jace. You’ve got this.” Alec shook his head.

“I really don’t think I do, but thanks Simon.” Alec was just about to speak again when none other than Inquisitor Herondale cleared her throat and the cafeteria went silent.

“Hello everyone, and thank you for meeting today. I know it’s in a strange area.” Alec immediately sat down throwing his hood over his head. “In this time of war, it is essential that our strongest band together to defeat Valentine and his demon army. Our Parabatai teams are spread throughout the globe in order to protect the mundanes. Today I am proud to announce that my grandson, Jace Herondale has selected his Parabatai. Alexander Lightwood, will you please step forward.” Alec shrunk down in the seat only to have Simon pull him up and push him forward. Alec reluctantly walked up next to Jace and the blond took his hand, not looking away from the crowd, daring anyone to question his choice. “My grandson and his newly chosen parabatai will begin the testing today at noon and we will keep you up to date on their progress. Thank you.” With that the inquisitor turned and walked the way she came letting out a quick “come”. Jace smiled at Alec reassuring him that everything was going to be alright.

“The hard part is already complete.” The inquisitor said happily. “Accepting each other publicly, the bond will grow. The next trial starts in six hours. Jace, you know how to prepare.” With that she left, leaving the young parabatai alone.

“A mission?” Alec said after she was gone. “I didn’t know about this, we’ve never worked together, I’ve never even been on a mission.” Jace smiled softly and squeezed his hand before pulling out his stele.

“They won’t put us on a deadly mission. It’ll be challenging, yes, but they need parabatai, there are missions, things that only parabatai can do, and they’re not going to risk a fresh pair for the trials. Now, move your head so I can activate your runes and add a few more than they don’t tell you to have on you at all times.” Alec did what he was told and soon he was covered in runes. The angelic symbols littered on his body like stickers on a notebook. Pulling out his own stele Alec reactivated the runes on Jace’s form. When they were completely done, Alec slipped his stele back into his pocket.

“What do we do now?” He asked looking over at the older male. Jace smiled and pulled him towards his room.

“Now we sleep, in order to strengthen the bond we should spend every minute we can together. So you’ll sleep in my room instead of the dorms. I’ll accompany you to your classes, and we will spend meals, and all other times together.” Alec sighed softly.

“That’s a lot of time together.” He said. Jace scoffed.

“Well yeah, our final test is going to be a demon invasion simulation. It will literally be us against a horde of demons. Our bond needs to be able to tell us where we are, we need to become one. We can’t do that if we never spend time together. We’re going to be the best.” Alec smiled slightly.

“So bed?” He asked. Jace kicked his boots off and tore the shirt off over his head.

“Bed.” He repeated.

 

 

Alec glanced around the weapons room nervously as Jace listened to the briefing. He knew that he should be paying attention but he couldn’t help it. He figured he’d join the silent brotherhood when he graduated. It would have restored the family name for Izzy, and he’d get to work with the archives for the rest of his life. He felt as though he was more of a scholar, not a fighter, but what's done is done. As he slipped the quiver on his back he turned his attention to Hodge. “And then you will retrieve the warlock and bring him back to the academy. While this is a training mission, remember, this isn’t a grade on individual skill. You won’t be able to pass without working together as a team.” Jace and Alec both nodded before a warlock opened the portal. Without much thought Alec took Jace’s hand, stepping into it.


	2. The First True Trial

  
When the portal opened Alec found himself staring up at the empire state building. Pulling out his stele he cloaked himself, making sure he was invisible to the mundanes. 

“Keep your eyes open, they’ll probably throw a few spins into it.” Jace said looking over at him. Alec nodded drawing his bow as he walked behind his potential husband. After seven blocks Alec froze pulling his bow taut and listening. Hearing a ruffle through the trees he let his arrow fly, hitting a demon sending it straight back to its own dimension. 

“Thanks” Jace said as they continued on their way. When they finally made it to Magnus Bane’s house Alec turned letting Jace handle the warlock. The blond knocked on the door and the warlock appeared. 

“Well that was quicker than anyone expected.” The warlock said stepping aside and letting the pair in. When Alec saw the door frame he dropped his bow and allowed himself to relax slightly. Turning he came face to face with the High Warlock of Brooklyn and froze. "Well hello there.” Magnus said messing with his hair slightly. “And who are you?” Alec stepped closer to Jace cocking an eyebrow as Jace stepped in front of him.

“He’s my parabatai” He said as he tried to stand taller. “Valentine is on the move in New York. You’re no longer safe here, we’ve come to make sure you get to the academy safely.” Magnus rolled his eyes.

“I’m well aware of Morgenstern’s actions. He might be difficult to catch, but he’s not difficult to read.” Snapping his fingers his bags appeared. “You’re to lead me to the extraction point. I don’t know why I can’t just portal us back to Idris, but it’s what The Clave wants, so please do hurry. I don’t have all day.” Alec looked at Jace as the blond nodded grabbing his seraph blade and Alec nocking his bow. 

“Alec, you take point, your bow will clear anything that comes from the front, I’ll take up the back. Magnus, I understand we’re supposed to be escorting you, but if you could be so kind and create a shield around all of us, we could get out of here a lot faster, safe and sound.”   
Alec nodded opening the door and stepping outside. He got about four steps out the door before a demon approached from the bushes. Alec let his arrow fly and before he knew it had cleared a path through the buildings.

“What did you do to piss off Valentine enough for him to send hundreds of demons after you?” Jace asked as he pulled his blad out of a demon. Watching only for a second to make sure it was dead before moving onto the next one. 

“Well it’s not so much me he’s after as my position he’s after. He wants someone on his side to take it. But that can’t happen if I’m alive and Everyone wants me to be it. So, he must kill me and have someone take my place.” Alec tuned him out as he hit a few more of his targets. The movement was slow, but they were progressing as they made their way to the extraction point. 

“This is too easy.” Jace said causing Alec to scoff. 

“THIS is too easy? It’s like trying to aim at a goldfish in the ocean.” Jace shook his head.

“”It’s like shooting fish in a barrel with a shark lurking just outside of view.” Alec frowned when he saw the extraction point and noticed Hodge as well as four other trainers defending themselves against what could only be Valentine’s men. Nocking another Arrow Alec shot the first one in the neck, using his circle rune as a bullseye. Alec felt a sick pleasure as the blood seeped from his wound. Not being able to fixate long, Alec slid his arm back in one slick motion grabbing another arrow and litting it fly into the next man’s eye. Turning to the other trainers he smiled as he watched Jace dispose of them quickly before he turned to Alec, terror on his face as he looked behind him. Sensing something, Alec nocked an arrow as he turned freezing when he saw his own father with a seraph blade to Magnus’s throat.

“Hello Son.” The man said. Alec kept his bow nocked but didn’t move. 

“Let him go, and don’t call me son. You lost that right ten years ago when you betrayed The Clave and left your children to the wolves.” Pulling the bow up he aimed, daring his father to move. The man in front of him smirked, pulling the warlock closer to him. 

“I see you have a parabatai.” The man spat. “Join Valentine, come home Alec, and you and your parabatai will be revered as heroes.” Alec’s frown deepened as he stared at his father. 

“Valentine is no hero.” He said and without another word Alec hit his father in the leg causing him to release the warlock. Grabbing Magnus he pulled him and Jace through the portal before anyone could blink.

 

Landing on the floor in the training room Alec let himself stare at the ceiling for a moment before getting up and making sure Jace was alright. The younger male checked him over, touching him desperately. 

“Hey, hey, hey,” Jace said as he took Alec’s hands that were quivering. “Hey, I’m okay, you’re okay. He’s gone, we did it.” Alec looked at Jace and once recognition registered in his face he let out a sigh of relief, collapsing into Jace’s arms. While Alec caught his breath Jace stared at the warlock who was dusting himself off.

“Not bad shadowhunters.” Magnus said. This caused Alec to smile softly as Jace wrapped his arms around him laughing. 

“I think we passed.” The blond whispered and Alec looked up at him before patting his arm, an unspoken request to be let up. When he was free Alec looked over at his parabatai before stepping outside, needing a bit of air.

 

  
Jace walked through the academy slightly confused and lost. He knew that Alec’s parents were in The Circle, but it was strange that someone as old as Robert Lightwood to be in the field. Seeing Alec’s friends Jace frowned when he realised Alec wasn’t with them. Walking over Jace tried to smile, but failed. 

“Hey guys…Have you seen Alec?” Izzy, who was smiling before frowned at Jace’s question.

“You mean he’s not with you?” She asked looking around. “What happened on the mission?” Jace shook his head. 

“Your father ambushed us.” Izzy frowned and got up, kissing Simon before taking Jace’s hand. She didn’t talk as she lead him outside the academy and towards the greenhouses. Walking into the medical greenhouse she slowed looking for a mop of brunette hair.

“I won’t tell you the story of how we essentially became orphans, because I don’t remember much of it. I was six, Alec remembers more, but be warned. From what he’s told me, they weren’t the best parents to begin with, and Alec and I deserve more than them.” Spotting her brother picking some herbs with the healers she smiled.

“You’re good for him Jace, you’re saving him from life as a silent brother, and centuries of loneliness. Just… know that Alec loves with his whole heart, and while he’s much tougher than anyone I know, mom and dad broke a part of him.” Jace looked from the eldest to the the smaller lightwood. Touching her shoulder he walked down to Alec smiling brightly when Alec smiled at him. 

“Hey.” Jace said looking into Alec’s eyes. “Wanna go talk?” Alec frowned but nodded as he put the herbs down and wiped his hands on his black jeans. Walking towards the plants not yet ready for harvest, Jace waited silently for the words to Alec to come.

“When I was born my parents left Valentine’s side.” He said slowly. Taking a deep breath he continued.”Two years later they had Izzy. They were kept under very tight scrutiny. For my first eight years of life my dad used me as his own personal punching bag. The Clave didn’t know, but I’ll get to that in a moment. He tried to instill the fact that honour and obedience was the most important thing in the world. But The Clave, they were relentless. They knew something was wrong, they were just so focused on my parents, they didn’t notice me. So when my mom found out she was pregnant again my parents agreed that he’d be the perfect child. So they fled in the middle of the night, back to The Circle with enough Clave secrets to get Valentine to take them back.” Alec kept his hands at his sid and his head bowed, trying to curl into himself. 

“They left Izzy and me on the steps of the Academy. Izzy was so small, and I...They beat me to an inch of my life. They didn’t think that I’d make it.” Alec looked down at his hands before glancing up at Jace. “My parents didn’t want me, and yet I couldn’t kill him.” Alec whispered. “I nearly got Magnus Bane killed because I couldn’t do my fucking job.” Jace shook his head taking a step forward. 

“You didn’t want to take a life Alec, that’s not a bad thing. Trust me.” The taller male shook his head. 

“That has nothing to do with it. It’s more of the fact that my father was in front of me, and I didn’t kill him.” Jace carefully wrapped him in a hug as he kissed the top of his head. 

“Hey, it’s going to be okay. You showed extreme bravery and Amazing loyalty to The Clave. You’re the perfect parabatai Alec,” After a moment Jace stepped back and looked at him in the eyes. “However, I did promise you that if you didn’t feel convinced after the first trial I’d let you go.” Alec looked up at him, slightly shocked that he was willing to let his parabatai go. It wasn’t like a marriage, if this bond was called off it was Jace’s only shot. The brunette looked at Jace thinking about life without him. Now that he knew what life was like with him, the life without seemed lonely, an eternity stuck in his own head, only around other silent brothers. While it seemed so appealing to him just yesterday, battle was a drug. All he wanted to do was go back out with Jace at his side.

“No.” He said after a minute or two. “I don’t want to stop being your parabatai.” Jace froze but relaxed after a minute slipping closer to him. 

“Do you want to get out of here?” He asked, his voice rough and half hoarse. “I think it’s time that we make our first appearance.” Alec looked at him nervously. 

“Do we have to?” He asked and Jace laughed. 

“Kind of. Parabatais are like mundane celebrities. People want to see them when they’re called back to Idris. Besides, I want to show off my amazingly handsome parabatai.” Alec rolled his eyes. 

“I guess.” He said after a second. “Just let me go get ready.” Jace nodded and watched as Alec walked away.   


 

“What do I wear?” Alec asked throwing his clothes all about his room. He figured he should probably pack his stuff since he was moving in with Jace, but he could do that after going out. Maybe he could even get Jace to help him. 

“Alec, breathe. You’re going out to dinner. It’s not the end of the world if you don’t look perfect.” Alec slipped his head out of the closet glaring at his sister.

“Really? I’m going out to dinner with a HERONDALE and you’re trying to pull the ‘it doesn’t matter’ shit on me?” He shook his head and went back into the closet. “I’m going to get slaughtered.” Izzy laughed and nodded.

“Probably big brother, I’m just trying to put less pressure on you.” Alec rolled his eyes again.

“Well put more pressure on me. Trust me it’ll be appreciated.” Izzy started digging through his closet as a knock rapped on the door. Alec, who’d taken his shirt off looked nervous before Clary and Simon walked in. 

“Hey! Tall dark and broody, looking good!” Clary said obviously trying to cheer him up. Alec looked at himself up and down before cocking an eyebrow at the redhead. 

“I’m shirtless and in skinny jeans that still have blood on them. Please tell me how that is in anyway romantic? I’m going to dinner not an extra in a zombie movie.” Simon snorted as he walked into Alec’s modest closet and grabbed his red button up as well as his black dress pants. Alec frowned as he looked at the offending articles.

“I’ll look weird.” He said as simon pushed the clothes towards him. Alec made a move to speak again but Simon simply pushed the close further into his face. 

“Alec, Jace Wayland is the most well known shadowhunter since George Washington practically. He’s not going to show his new parabatai off to the world at a McDonalds. He’s going to take you somewhere nice where you’ve never been before. Alec groaned. 

“Then he could take me to burger king or something. I’ve never been to a fast food joint.” Simon froze and looked at Izzy who nodded.

“Okay, you and me are going to eat all the fast food when you get hungry again. Because that’s just not right. How have you never eaten fast food?” Alec smirked and slid the clothes on just in time for a Knock at the door.

“Nobody touch it.” He said quiet but firmly. Opening the door himself he was stopped in his tracks by Jace. The blond was wearing his usual black jeans, but instead of his battle vest he was wearing his best black jacket with a white v neck underneath. Alec felt the air leave his lungs. Jace’s hair was slicked back and his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

“Hey.” Jace whispered. Alec continued to stare until a sock hit him in the back of his head.

“Hey,” Alec mimed. A small smile forming on his lips. “So you… I’m… I’m ready if you are.” Alec turned and glared at his sister and his friends. 

“Be gone before I get back.” Izzy gave him too thumbs up as Clary and Simon made kissy faces at the pair, reenacting a horribly cheesy love scene that Alec did not doubt was from some rom com. When the door was shut Alec turned his full attention to Jace.

“I deeply apologise for the people I call my friends.” He said slowly. “They mean well, but I swear they’re completely insane.” Jace laughed loudly.

“You’re fine, I’m sure if I had friends they’d be the same.” Alec frowned at that as he looked over at the blond. 

“You don’t have friends?” He questioned and Jace shook his head. 

“Not really, Friends weren’t really a priority.” Alec quirked an eyebrow, staying silent for Jace to continue. Jace simply slipped a hand into Alec’s and smiled.

“Before my dad died I was homeschooled. My father wasn’t the nicest person to say the least, and since my mom died in childbirth when he did die I was sent to the New York Institute until I was old enough to attend the Academy.” Alec nodded and squeezed Jace’s hand softly.

“Well, they’re kind of weird, highly invasive, no sense of privacy, and generally pains in my ass, but you’re welcome to share my friends with me.” Alec smiled as they stepped out of the academy and into the street. “I am warning you though, they will probably threaten to kill you if you hurt me. Even though you could definitely destroy all of them in your sleep… with your big toe.” Jace laughed and shook his head.

“I’d be honoured to have your friends as my own.” Jace said. They walked quietly as the night life of Idris came to life. Alec looked in amazement at all the lights, but frowned when he heard someone shout Jace’s name. Almost immediately Alec and Jace were surrounded by people taking pictures and asking them questions. Not knowing what to do Alec stepped behind Jace keeping his hand close. Without skipping a beat Jace pulled Alec close hiding the young man’s face as he walked forward quickly. They reached the restaurant quickly and slipped inside. 

“What the hell was that?” Alec asked fixing his hair. 

“That was Idris getting their first look at my parabatai.” He said smiling. Turning to the hostess Jace flashed a smile at the girl causing her to blush. 

“I am so sorry, I happened to forget to make reservations. Is there anyway you could maybe slip us in?” The hostess looked around before nodding.

“There’s a place in the back.” She whispered. “Follow me.” Jace smirked at Alec as they were led to a private table. When they were seated Alec looked at Jace in amusement. 

“Do you always get what you want?” He asked. Jace laughed and nodded.

“Usually, people tend to fall over themselves to do what I want. Except you.” Alec blushed and looked down at his menu. 

“This is all so expensive.” He muttered. “I won’t be able to pay for this.” Jace placed a gentle hand on Alec’s

“Don’t worry about the cost. I’ve got this. We’re parabatai, when we get to the ceremony we will be married. What’s yours is mine, and what’s mine is yours. Just order whatever you want.”

 

When they finished eating Jace handed the waiter a few bills and told him to keep the change before they started walking back to the academy. 

“You should go back to your dorm and grab your things.” Jace said after a minute. People were still taking pictures, but they were at least keeping their distance this time. 

“You’ll not spend any time there anymore.” The Brunette quiet, keeping quiet. He wasn’t ever the most talkative person. 

“Yeah sure, I wouldn’t feel safe sleeping in there anymore anyway. There are going to be a lot of people who are jealous you picked me living in the dorms.”   
Jace frowned and as they entered the academy Jace led them up to the dorms. Stopping at his rooms. 

“Go on gather your things. I’ll wait outside.” Alec nodded blushing. Taking a step forward Jace pulled Alec into a brief kiss before nudging him towards the door. 

“Go, I’ll wait.” Alec smiled as he opened and shut the door. Placing his head against the wall he let out a breath of relief. What was he getting himself into?


	3. The Bond Grows Stronger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION: IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE BOOKS/DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO SIMON PLEASE BE WARNED FOR EVER SO SLIGHT SPOILER AHEAD.
> 
> Also hi! Sorry this is so late, I was on vacation, but hopefully since this chapter is a little bit longer, It'll make up for it. I also apologise for everything I put Alec through in this chapter. Warning, it's going to get worse.

Alec woke up the next morning panicking slightly when he realised he wasn't in the dorms. When he figured out where he was he let out a slight sigh of relief before rolling over to look at the sleeping Jace.  How had this become his life? How did he end up not only engaged, but a soon to be parabatai? Looking at the clock Alec realised he had ten minutes before he had to be in class. Throwing some clothes on Alec grabbed his pack and ran out the door, ignoring the pull he felt to wake Jace up.

Running into the weapons room the brunette relaxed as he realised he made it there before the professor. Setting his book bag down he looked up only to see the entire class staring at him.

"Well well well." One of the larger students said. "If it isn't the little Cinderella boy, or should I call you Cinderalec?" The class laughed as Sebastian stepped closer. Alec immediately felt the hair on his arms stand up and instantly became alert.  "Think you're better than us now Cinderalec?  Just because some wannabe chose you as his fuck buddy?"  The class laughed again as Sebastian threw the first punch landing it to Alec's stomach. The brunette hunched over in pain as Sebastian used it to knee him in the face. "Come on Cinderalec. Fight back." Alec moved to defend himself only for Sebastian to grab his arm pulling it back behind him. "You're fucking nothing do you understand?" He whispered into the younger boy's ear before pulling up dislocating the shoulder with a loud pop. When Alec screamed in pain the class laughed chanting Sebastian's name. Moving his head to the side Sebastian spit into the boy's ear. 

"I deserved to become his parabatai, not you, you're just a future circle bitch. How long until Valentine has you on your knees begging?" Sebastian said as he pulled out his stele. Without another word the blond began searing the circle rune into Alec's neck. The excruciating pain caused Alec to cry out again before the pain was suddenly gone and it was Sebastian crying out. 

Alec opened his eyes to see Jace with a seraph dagger to the bully's neck. Anger seeped from his pores and Alec couldn't help but hid behind him, holding his injured arm to his chest. 

"Don't you **ever** touch Alec again." Jace said. His voice was calm and even, sending a chill down everyone's spine. "If you touch him, talk to him, or even think about him again, I will decapitate you without the slightest hint of remorse. Do I make myself clear?" Sebastian nodded panting in fear. Jace removed the dagger and stood up looking at the rest of the class, eyes storming with rage even though his body stood eerily still.  "That goes for everyone in this room and this academy. Spread the word, Alec Lightwood is no longer this school's punching bag." When Jace saw the professor in the back he stalked towards him, dagger pointing to the older man. "And you... Don't think I won't tell the Inquisitor about your lack of action. You're here to teach the children, not to watch them turn on each other. Alec will not be attending classes today. Your inattentiveness will be his excuse." When the man nodded Jace grabbed Alec's bag before guiding his parabatai out the door. 

When they were a good big away from the classroom Jace pushed Alec against the wall checking him over. Alec's nose was swollen and bleeding, bruises were already forming on his torso and his arm was already numb from the pain. 

"I should have killed him." Jace muttered after a minute. Alec reached out and touched Jace's hands only to realise they were shaking. 

"Hey, hey, I'm okay." He said repeating the words Jace said to him yesterday. "It's nothing a couple of Iratzes couldn't fix. I've handled much worse in my time." Jace shook his head before punching the wall beside him.

"I should have been there before you got hurt." Alec shrugged and pulled out his stele trying to get a good angle to draw an Iratze. Jace smiled softly as he took the stele. 

"Let me." He whispered. Drawing the healing rune he quietly watched as all of the wounds began to heal. After a good ten minutes all that was left was the half circle rune bright red and still angry looking.  "It won't heal." He said softly. Alec nodded looking down at his hands. 

"I know." He replied. "My parents, when they left the circle the first time, the healers did everything to remove it. But a rune not angelic is a rune for life." Jace frowned knowing his parabatai was hurting. 

"Does it hurt?"  The blond asked and Alec shook his head. 

"It's as healed as it will get." Without another word Jace traced the blocking rune to his neck covering up the scar. 

"It won't last forever." He whispered, "But unless you look closely no one will ever know it's there." Alec smiled softly as he felt the new rune on his neck.

"It's about time I got a blocking rune, and a neck rune. Two for one yeah?" Jace smiled and pulled him up.

"You're not weak because some asshole decided to use you as a punching bag." Jace said after a moment. "You're not weak." Alec nodded and got up slowly. Shaking his hand and arm out he looked at Jace.

"We should see about the next trial. We need to complete these trials quickly so that we can get you back into the field." Jace laughed and shook his head.

"Get us back to the field. For whither thou goest I will go." Alec smiled softly before taking Jace's hand. 

"Come on, let's get breakfast first. Izzy and Clary have free period and I think it's best you're properly introduced before you truly meet the annoyance that is Simon Lovelace." Jace laughed and nodded holding out his free hand. 

"Lead the way."

 

 

Izzy squealed as Alec plugged his ears. 

"My big brother's getting married!" She said as she looked over at Jace. "You treat him well or I'll chop off your dick." Jace laughed and Alec rolled his eyes. 

"If you're done freaking out about my future nuptials can we please go get food? I'm starving." Jace took Alec's hand again and nodded towards the line. 

"We will be back. Alec needs to be fed and caffeinated before he starts sassing someone's face off." The girls laughed causing Alec to pout at Jace pulling his hand back and crossing his arms.  "Oh come on, I'm just kidding," The blond said as they walked away. "I just wanted them to leave you alone. You know they'll talk about us while we're gone and when we get back they will pretend that they weren't. It's a girl thing." Alec laughed and nodded.

"Trust me, I know. When I came out to my sister and Clary they squealed and then they insisted on pointing out every male in the cafeteria asking if I found them hot. I'm pretty sure they were waiting for me to say yes just so they could mock me for it." Jace laughed as they moved up in the line. 

"Females are extremely."

"Crazy? Psychotic? Nosey? Loud?" Jace let out another laugh. 

"I was going to say intense, but yeah all of the above." Taking another step the boys grabbed plates and began picking out what they wanted to eat. When they'd filled their plates they walked back to the girls who immediately quieted down. 

"So." The redhead started. "Where are you putting your runes?" Alec looked at Jace shrugging.

"We haven't got that far, but I'm assuming the wedding rune will go on our left hands?" Clary frowned.

"Well duh, I was talking about your parabatai runes I think you should get them... wait... Alec why is there a blocking rune on your neck?" Clary stood looking at his neck, tracing it she felt the scar of the half circle rune. "Alec what happened?" Alec looked at Clary and shrugged. 

"Honestly it doesn't matter. What happened happened." Jace tightened his jaw looking over at Alec. 

"Sebastian went after him in weapons training today. Because someone decided to go to class without me." Alec took a bite of his eggs. 

"I don't need a babysitter. I might not be the world's greatest fighter, but I'm not weak. Believe it or not, this isn't the first time I've had the shit beat out of me." Clary gasped and Jace relaxed a bit before placing a hand on Alec's thigh.

"We aren't worried about you because we don't think you can defend yourself big brother. We're worried because we love you." Alec sighed and shook his head.

"Please just stop treating me like I'm made of glass okay?" Picking up his meal he dumped it inside the trash. Jace frowned at the half eaten meal in front of him before he too got up, following his parabatai.

 

 

When Jace found Alec he was back in the weapons room. The class was dismissed for the day and Alec was shooting with his new bow. Jace knew that Alec could sense him. Their bond was growing and Jace felt more at ease. He moved closer to Alec before he began speaking. 

"You know I didn't choose you because I thought you were the best fighter." He began. 

"Well that's not a surprise to anyone. I'm pretty sure a dead horse wouldn't choose me for my fighting skills." 

"Well you're right, but I already told you the main reasons. But ultimately I picked you for your heart Alec. You're heart is bigger than anyone else I've ever met, and that's why Sebastian Verlac was never even a blip on my radar. But you can't keep thinking that you're not good enough. You are and together we are going to be unstoppable." Alec nodded, and closed his eyes before he slowly opened them and took Jace's hand. 

"I know it's only like 10AM but it's been a long day. Can we just... go to bed?" Jace laughed and nodded. 

"We have our trial tonight, I highly doubt they'd mind if we went and took a quick nap." 

 

 

Alec startled awake to the sound of pounding on the door. Grabbing his dagger he quietly walked to the door opening it. The brunette was surprised to see Hodge standing at the door.

"Wake up your parabatai." Hodge said. "Your mission starts in fifteen minutes." Alec nodded before turning back to the already awake Jace. 

"Trial starts in fifteen, so we might want to get ready." Jace nodded and quickly changed before he looked at Alec who was slipping his shirt over his shoulders. 

"Let's go." 

 

 

Alec slipped into the weapons room quietly taking his bow and quiver that Jace had had made for him. When he had grabbed it the two made their way to the op room. Alec frowned when they entered. Everyone was there. All of the older students, teachers, even the inquisitor. 

"For your second trial," The inquisitor started. "We decided to have a little fun." Alec looked at Jace who merely shrugged. 

"Tonight your job is to find your way out of Idris to Lake Lyn undetected by any of the people here. If you are spotted you are to disarm and I put heavy weight on the word disarm." Looking at her grandson Jace flashed his grandmother a bright smile. "Once disarmed they will not be able to tell the location of where you are to others. If you are captured you will lose the parabatai bond is that understood?" The boys nodded and The Inquisitor nodded. "You have forty-five minutes to prepare your weapons and to find a hiding place.. on the academy grounds. After you have four hours to achieve the mission. Your on your own parabatai. Good luck." 

 

 

Jace grabbed Alec's hand before running into the weapons room. Grabbing two extra swords he tossed one to Alec before moving on to other items that he thought they would need. "You need your blocking rune redone as well as every rune you can think of." Alec nodded as he started redoing some of the runes, making sure Jace's were up to battle standards as well. 

"I know an easy way out of the academy." Alec stated causing Jace to stop and frown. 

"There's no easy way out of this academy. That's the point, they want us to fight and to struggle." Alec smirked and shook his head. 

"I've lived here since I was a small child. In the years that I've lived here, no one has ever found the tunnel to Lake Lyn, because it's not on any map, and they stopped using it centuries ago." Jace furrowed his eyebrows causing Alec to roll his eyes. "Back when the academy was created they used downworlder slaves and servants... This tunnel is what they used for them to come in and out of the academy without being seen." 

"If there's a history of it, how has no one found it?" 

"Before you I was going to be a silent brother, I was reading one of the old texts and they mentioned the tunnel. I went looking for them on maps and they weren't there, but they wouldn't be would they? Why would they include a tunnel for the help on the maps? Besides, it's extremely well hidden." Jace sighed and nodded. 

"Is it far?" Alec shook his head. 

"It's in the abandoned dorms, towards the back of the academy. They'll be looking for us to try and sneak out a window or a door, they won't be looking in the rooms. Trust me, I've got this." Jace still looked nervous but nodded. 

"By the time we get to where we need to be we will have them coming after us." Alec nodded and nocked his bow looking at Jace before nodding. Slowly Jace opened the door, surprised to see no one in the hallway. Slowly they made their way to the abandoned dorms. 

 

 

When they reached the door Alec turned so Jace could unlock it before slipping inside. Once the door was closed Jace set to locking the door. When he was finished he turned to Alec. 

"Okay, where's the entrance?" Alec smirked and walked over to the floor  pressing on the very corner stone and nodded as the floor opened up. 

"See?" He said coughing as the dust settled. "No one has been here since me a few years ago." Jace nodded before looking down at the tunnel. 

"After you then." Rolling his eyes Alec jumped straight down landing on his feet as he pulled out his bow. Shortly after Jace joined him pulling out his witch light to guide the way. 

"I haven't been down here in years." The brunette whispered as he looked at the walls that built his childhood.  Jace watched his parabatai closely as they began walking through the long tunnel. 

"I can't believe Hodge didn't come looking for you and find this place." Jace said as Alec kept walking. 

 "I wasn't one he ever really had to worry about much. If he ever couldn't find me I was usually in the library reading. He had no reason to think I'd sneak off at night." Jace smirked before he realised the path split. 

"Left or right?" he questioned. Alec thought about the tunnels in his head before responding. 

"Right, the left tunnel takes you to the kitchens which is the last place we need to go right now." Nodding Jace started towards the right before Alec pulled him back and into a brief kiss. "For luck." He said before going in front of him.

 

 

The walk was long, but soon water began to drip from the ceiling. 

"We're out of the academy." Jace said amazed and Alec laughed. 

"We have been for about twenty minutes now." Looking up Alec squinted checking the marks he'd made as a child. "The exit is about a ten minute walk away, but that puts us at two hours. Plus it's still about a twenty minute hike to the Lake." Jace nodded as they continued. When they reached the exit Jace looked out not finding anyone there. 

"We're way on the other side of the forest." Jace whispered. "Holy shit... They won't be looking for us to come from this side. You're an absolute genius." Alec smiled and graciously accepted the kiss Jace placed on his lips before drawing his bow once again. 

"Just incase." He explained before starting to walk again. 

 

 

The young parabatai were about half a mile from the lake when Jace heard a snap of a twig behind them. Immediately extinguishing his witch light, Jace activated his heat signature rune as well as Alec's night vision. Searching they couldn't seem to find anything. 

"Come on, we need to keep moving. The longer we stand still the larger our chances of getting caught." Walking towards the lake Alec heard another snap, closer this time. Going back to back the two pulled out their swords. 

"Keep your ears and eyes open." Jace said and Alec nodded leading them ever so slowly to their destination. When a third snap happened Alec had no time to react before an extremely angry Sebastian appeared out of the woods and was immediately on top of Alec. 

"It should have been me." The older blond growled as he squeezed his hands around Alec's throat. "Now I have to kill you." Alec gasped for air as he tried to call out for Jace, only to hear the male fighting another one of Sebastian's goons. Reaching his hands out for something, anything that could get the blond Off him Alec remembered the quiver full of arrows, digging deep into his back. Grabbing an arrow he tried to pull it up, but it was pinned down by the weight of the two boys. By now Alec's vision was blurred and the blackness had started to creep in. With the last ounce of his strength Alec broke the bottom of an arrow off, shoving it at Sebastian's face. The brunette didn't even know anything had happened until suddenly his airway cleared allowing the male to breath. Looking up at Sebastian the sound came flooding back to his ears and he heard the horrifying sound of Sebastian's screeches. Looking close Alec noted the broken end of the arrow had hit a target, Sebastian's eye. 

Rolling over Alec picked up his bow and sword hitting one of the guys Jace was fighting in the knee and the other in the arm. Without another word Alec took Jace's free hand and pulled him towards the Lake. 

"Run!"  He shouted as the two ran quickly. The large lake peaking out through the trees. When the two broke the tree line Alec stopped, panting heavily as they saw Jace's grandmother standing there with a smile on her face. 

"Congratulations you two." She said before turning to her commander. "Take them back to the academy and round up the students. I think it's about time for bed."


	4. The Final Trial

Two days pass quietly without another peep from the clave. No one came for them for another trial, no one even mentioned that they were parabatai, except for Izzy and Clary. The two were determined to plan the wedding and Alec relented having no idea how to do it himself. 

Sitting in the cafeteria Alec was eating his carrots when Jace sat down next to him with his dessert, a large slice of cake that made Alec gain weight just looking at it. 

"I have no idea how you eat that shit." Alec said shaking his head. Jace laughed before taking a large bite from the cake. 

"Fast metabolism." Alec nodded before taking another bite of his cooked carrots.

"Still, that shit is so sweet, my teeth would hurt after a couple of bites." Alec looked up as a tray was placed on the other side of the table. 

"Did you guys hear?" Izzy asked excited. "Sebastian Verlac never came back from your guy's training exercise. He just vanished. The clave is looking for a body but they haven't found him yet." Alec glanced at Jace before stabbing his carrots with his fork. 

"It's probably for the best." He whispered. "Sebastian and his goons for friends tried to kill us during that mission." Izzy frowned as Clary looked at Alec.

"That's horrible! Why didn't you say anything to The Inquisitor?" Alec shrugged and Jace put down his fork.

"There's no point. He could say that we attacked him and we could say he attacked us. With no evidence to either claim nothing would be able to come out of it." Alec nodded. 

"Plus, he's gone now. If they don't find a body They'll either assume he's dead or label him a traitor. There's no point in wondering what ifs or could be's." Clary was just about to speak when suddenly an alarm came over the room drowning out any attempt of normal communication. The entire cafeteria stood up on high alert and Alec and Jace nodded. "Go back to your rooms, lovk the doors before hiding. Don't open them unless Jace or I come to your door and tell you I want a pink wedding." The girls cocked their eyebrows and Alec shrugged. "It's something a demon or disguised shadowhunter wouldn't think to say. Now go!" The girls and Simon took off as Jace and Alec took to the weapons room. The two quickly fought through the hoards of people to grab their weapons. When they were thoroughly prepared Alec and Jace walked towards the front door ready to defend the academy. Turning to Jace Alec placed a quick kiss on his lips. "For luck." He repeated and Jace smiled. 

"I know now isn't really the time, but is that our thing?" He asked sporting a cocky smile. Alec rolled his eyes. 

"We'll talk about this later." Alec turned back to the door and waited for the intruders to enter. 

The pair didn't have to wait long before the doors burst open and a hoard of demons entered. 

"Back to back" Jace yelled and Alec complied pressing his back up against Jace's. 

"There are too many for my bow." Alec said as he took his sword out. "We need to find higher ground." Jace shook his head as he shoved his sword into a demon's head sending it back to hell. 

"We can't, We're the first line of defence. If we leave they can spread out to the rest of the academy and cause more damage. We need to get as many as we can." Alec sighed and nodded before the hoard continued to pour into the hallway. After about twenty minutes the hoard stopped and the pair sighed in relief. 

"Come on." Jace said running towards the interior. 

"We need to check on my sister." Alec said but Jace shook his head again. 

"If they did what they're supposed to they're safe. However, there are students who had no warning, no prep. We have to stick to the mission." Alec paused. Every instinct inside him told him to go after his sister, but a part of him knew he had to listen to his parabatai. After a quick second of debating he knew that he had to put the bond before his familial ties, if he ever wanted them to succeed. 

"Alright come on. The sooner we clear these demons out, the sooner we can get to them." Moving down the halls Alec noticed that they seemed to be the only ones even in the academy. Disposing of a few demons Alec turned to Jace. "Something doesn't feel right." He said and Jace nodded dropping his weapon to his side. 

"Where is everyone?" The blond thought aloud. 

"We should have shadowhunters everywhere." Moving throughout the halls the parabatai disposed of any demons they came across till they got to the cafeteria. When they opened the door they were surprised to find the school in there, unharmed and before long a cheer broke out through the room. Alec frowned as he looked around the room. 

"I'm so confused." The brunet said. The Inquisitor walked towards them smiling brightly. 

"Congratulations Jonathan and Alexander. You have passed the final trial." Alec looked over at Jace still as confused as before. 

"So you're telling me all of that was fake?" He asked. The Inquisitor smiled nodding. 

"In the field you won't ever know if a threat is coming or not. We needed to see that you two could work together under quick circumstances. And, you passed with flying colours." Jace smiled and pulled Alec into a quick kiss as the crowd around them cheered again.

"It's been a long time since a new parabatai pair had joined the ranks. Most don't make it past the first trial. It is an honour to have taught both of you. Now, the parabatai and wedding ceremony will begin tomorrow morning. But today, enjoy the last night of your youth Alec, and Jace, enjoy it one more time." Placing a hand on their shoulders, Hodge patted them twice before stepping away.

"An honest congratulations to the two of you." The Inquisitor started. "Alexander, I do trust that you will be able to take care of my grandson?" Alec nodded. Even though he hated being called Alexander. 

"Yes ma'am." He said. The Inquisitor smiled. 

"And Jace, you take great care with this young man. Name or not he's one of the bravest shadowhunters there is." Jace nodded looking over at his grandmother still trying to hold back a smile. 

"I know he is and trust me, he won't be left behind." The Inquisitor smiled and pulled her grandson into a hug and then looking over at Alec. After a second she held out her arms pulling him into a hug. 

"You're an amazing person Alexander." She whispered before pulling back. "Now this party is for you guys. Enjoy, but be rested. You have a big day tomorrow." The boys nodded and The Inquisitor walked away only to be replaced by Izzy, Clary, and Simon. 

"Holy Shit!" Izzy said as she hugged her brother. "You guys were amazing. You just took control and kicked ass!" Alec blushed causing Jace to laugh. 

"Oh come on Alec, it's the truth! You're a complete bad ass, it's just time to accept it." Alec rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. 

"Okay can we talk about anything other than this please?" Izzy laughed and pulled her big brother into another hug. 

"Okay big bro, how about we talk about your wedding tomorrow? It'll be the first time you've stepped into the institute here in Idris!" Alec paused looking at Jace. 

"Wait, it's not going to be here?" Jace shook his head. 

"No? Why would it be at the academy? They always have parabatai weddings at the institute. It's the only place they have them." Jace nodded to himself. "It's the only place big enough for a parabatai wedding, but still, it's at the institute. It'll be fine." Alec rolled his eyes yet again. 

"Is everything ready for us to get married?" The girls looked at them, the smiles on their faces growing bigger before they turned to each other and tried not to squeal. 

"Yes!" They both exclaimed together. Stepping towards the two Izzy took Alec's hand and Clary took Jace's. 

"We actually have something for you guys." Alec looked at his sister confused as they gently tugged them towards the door only to have it open and four silent brothers slipped through the entrance.

"Alexander Lightwood." Brother Jeremiah said through his telepathic bond. Alec looked at the brothers before slipping his hand from Izzy. 

"Just... give me a moment yeah?" He asked. The girls nodded and Alec followed brother Jeremiah away from the girls and Jace. When they were far enough out of prying ears Alec looked up at the brother. 

"Young Lightwood, it is both a joyous and sad day for the brotherhood." the brother said through the link. 

"I'm so sorry brother. I felt my calling to the brotherhood, but now." Alec turned back to his friends, they were all talking about something, laughing and having a good time. "Now, I couldn't see my life without Jace. He's pure and..." Brother Jeremiah held out his hand. 

"You need to say no more young Lightwood. You would have been an excellent addition to the brotherhood. However, the angel had another course for your life. The brotherhood sees great things to come from you and your parabatai. However, Brother Zachariah has sent me to tell you. "If the sword ever becomes too heavy or the weight of battle becomes too much, you are always welcome in the city of bones."" Alec smiled sadly as he looked back at his husband to be once more. 

"I will keep that at the back of my mind. However, I don't think as long as Jace is alive I will ever part from him." The brother nodded his head. 

"As it should be. I bid you farewell young Lightwood. You shall do great things. We can already tell." Without another word Brother Jeremiah walked further into the academy leaving Alec slightly confused for the second time that day. How could they tell that he was going to be great when he himself didn't even know who he was. Turning back to his group of friends Alec made his way over. The group smiled when they saw him and Alec caught a glimpse of Jace looking back to where the Brother once stood. 

"What was that all about?" Simon asked, clearly freaked out by the Silent Brother. Alec smiled and shrugged.

"Apparently they wanted to congratulate me on becoming a parabatai, even though they're sad it means I won't be joining the brotherhood." Jace smiled as he wrapped an arm around Alec. 

"Well of course they're upset. It's been decades since a student has joined the Silent Brothers. Even longer than it's been since someone became parabatai. They were probably excited to train someone new in their ways." Alec looked back to where Brother Jeremiah was talking to an uncomfortable student. 

"They told me if things didn't work out I was always welcome in the brotherhood." Jace's eyebrows raised slightly as he crossed his arms. 

"An open invitation from the Silent Brothers? What can't you do Alec?" The brunet blushed once again as he nodded towards the doors.

"What were you guys going to show us?" The girls squealed causing Alec to plug his ears. 

"Indoor squeals please" He said as if he was talking to children. "Now, show us what you're going to show us. I'm pretty sure we're the guests of honour here and it'd be rude to leave for a long period of time." The girls nodded. 

"It's a bit of a walk. Not much, but it will probably take a few minutes to get there and a back." Clare nodded and Alec frowned. 

"Okay, well let's get going then." The Girls took the boys' hands and guided them outside the academy. Walking down the streets during the day was surreal for Alec. He'd not seen what society had looked like in the day since he was a child. All the people shopping and doing their business was strange. 

After about a five minute walk the girls stopped at an old cottage. Looking up at it Alec frowned. It seemed familiar, but not at the same time. 

"Izzy. Why are we here?" He asked. Isabelle smiled and pulled out a key. 

"This, according to public records, was our parents home. When they rejoined the circle they forfeited it, and it went to the next of kin, which is you big brother. And, with a little help and a lot of money from Jace's grandmother along with a really nice warlock named Magnus, it's been completely redone inside." Alec turned to Izzy not sure if he was understanding correctly. "We know that you and Jace are probably going to be sent somewhere in the world that isn't Idris, but we hoped you guys would keep this place and know you always have a home." Jace looked at the building in shock as Alec felt the tears brimming in his eyes. Pulling his sister and two best friends into a hug he looked up at the building again. 

"Can we go in?" He asked and the girls laughed nodding. 

"Of course! Come on we have so much to show you!" The girls drug the boys up the steps and let Alec open the door with his key. Opening it he felt a sudden sense of comfort and awe at the modern and sleek design of the home. It was a small two bedroom with an extra bonus room outside as well as a full weapons/training room for a basement. Throughout the home little touches that were clearly Izzy and Clary littered the home, but the beautiful piano in the living room was definitely something Simon picked out. When Alec was done exploring the house he looked over at Jace taking his hand and led him to what would be the master bedroom. It was the only place left to see and Alec didn't want to see it without the one person he'd be spending time with there. 

Stepping inside the two couldn't help but gasp at how amazing it was. The sleek modern design was back, but instead of a modern bed a large four poster canopy bed took up most of the room. 

"Holy shit." Jace said smirking as he jumped on the bed. "This is perfect. No more falling out of bed at night while oyu hog the covers." Alec gasped and grabbed one of the goose feather pillows throwing it at his soon to be husband. Jace laughed as the heavy pillow hit his face knocking him on his ass to the mattress. Alec quickly followed the pillow, climbing onto the bed laughing as he was met with flailing limbs. Holding Jace's hands to his side Alec placed a swift kiss on Jace's lips before rolling off of him and curling his face into Jace's side.

"This is perfect." Alec said after a minute and Jace nodded staring up at the dark red fabric. "It's a shame it'll be years before we can enjoy it." While Alec didn't say it, the two of them knew, as long as the war lasted the odds of both of them enjoying it were slim. Odds were one or both would die before they reached 35. Rolling over to look at Alec Jace smiled and pushed a small lock of hair from his face. 

"We get married tomorrow." Jace whispered. Alec nodded and took Jace's hand. "You're sure this is what you want? Alec war isn't pretty. People die every day and there's always a chance that we won't make it..." Alec stopped Jace from continuing with a kiss. 

"This is where I want to be Jace. With you, here, and even if I have to kill Valentine myself. You and I will spend our retired lives here. Together." Taking Jace's hand to his lips he kissed it softly before continuing. 

"You are my future Jace Wayland and nothing, I mean nothing is going to stop us." Jace smiled and pulled the boy into another kiss before he pulled back. 

"We should probably get back to the party." Jace said slowly. Alec frowned before he threw a pillow at the door hearing a couple of shrieks. 

"Tell the party we're not coming back. We're going to spend our last guaranteed night of freedom together." Jace chuckled as the girls protested. "We will be at the church by 8 and just please, leave?" After a few more cuss words, the door shut and Alec felt like they were alone, safe and happy. Ready to start the next phase of their lives. Together.


	5. The Calm Before the Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks head in* Hi! So um... I lost the outline for this story, and I had no idea what was going to happen... but I found it last night! And since I found it I worked like mad to get this chapter up. I will tell you this though, reading my notes... I forgot how much I loved the way this story ends! Have no fear! I'm hoping to get chapter six out in the next couple of weeks, my goal is to get this story completely completed before Christmas! (let's hope!).

Alec woke slowly, eyes blinking in the morning sun. The male leaned into the sunbeam warming himself in the rays. It took only seconds for him to realise that he was alone, but the sound of the shower lulled him back into his security. Getting up he yawned wincing at the smell of his own morning breath. Without much thought he slipped into the bathroom smiling as he heard Jace singing softly. 

As quietly as he could Alec brushed his teeth getting lost in the monotonous task. It was was this lull that that caused Alec to jump when Jace stuck his head out of the shower. Holding onto his heart Alec rinsed his mouth before turning to the blond. "Morning." The blond said happily. The older male leaned in for a kiss careful not to fall. 

"Good morning." Alec replied. "We get married today." Jace laughed and nodded. 

"We become parabatai today." Rolling his eyes Alec smiled crossing his arms. 

"Of course that's what you'd be most excited about." Jace held his heart in fake hurt as he slipped back into the shower turning the nobs to off. Suddenly Alec grabbed the towel and ran out of the bathroom throwing the towel on the bed before running downstairs. The tall archer laid on the couch pulling out his phone as he feigned ignorance to what he had done. It didn't take but a few moments before a wet Jace came down the stairs, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. 

"So funny story. I was just about to grab my towel and it mysteriously went missing. Happen to know anything about it?" Alec looked up from his phone.

"What? That's horrible. Maybe we have ghosts. We should really consider getting-" Alec was cut off by the body of the shadowhunter throwing himself onto the younger boy. A slight struggle ensued before Jace ended up on top, wrapping his arms around his husband to be.  "Everyone's going to be staring at us aren't they?" Jace nodded as he moved a strand of hair from Alec's eyes. 

"Well it's a wedding, and a rune ceremony, so probably, but I'll be right there next to you okay?" Alec nodded as he looked into Jace's multicoloured eyes. The two stayed that way for a moment before Jace patted Alec's thigh. "You should go shower, I'll go get us breakfast. Then we will head over to the institute." As Alec got up he looked down at Jace. The man who could have had anyone, but chose him. 

"Hey Jace?" He whispered, the blond looked up from Alec's phone, not saying a word. "Thanks."

"Whatever for?" Alec blushed and looked down at his hands. 

"For choosing me, for not giving up on me when I turned you down the first time.... and the second." Jace smiled as he got up placing his hands either side of Alec's face. 

"There was never anyone but you Alec. Never has been, never will be." Alec blushed as he bit his lip trying to hid the smile. "Now go take a shower I'll be back with food before you get out."

The shower was quick, Alec not wanting to spend forever. As he slipped out of the bathroom it was a second voice that surprised him. 

"Look Mr. Wayland, Herondale, Sir. I know that you can beat my head in without even flinching, but Alec is my best friend. He's the only guy that's ever really looked past my nerdhood to get to know me." Alec smiled softly at Simons's words. The kid was annoying most of the time, but he was also Alec's best friend. "So if you could just... keep him in one piece okay? I'm not naive to think it's going to be sunshine and daisies, but I do know that if anyone can keep him safe it's you." The brunette peaked his head out of the bedroom to see Simon, still just a nerd in his ironman hoodie standing in front of his soon to be husband. 

"Simon, Alec is my world. From the moment I knew he was going to be my parabatai, I've watched over him silently. I would never let anything happen to him. I would gladly lay down my life to save him okay? So go change into your clothes for the wedding. Alec and I will be at the institute very soon." Simon nodded before shoving his hands in his pockets and leaving. 

When Alec was sure he was gone the male stepped out of the bedroom and awkwardly wrapped his arms around Jace.

"Simon give you the shovel talk?" He asked. Jace laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah, though it was more of a don't let you get killed than an if you hurt him I hurt you talk." Alec smiled thinking of his best friend. 

"Well, at least he's smart. There's no way he'd be able to take you down." Jace threw his head back in laughter, lazily wrapping his arms around Alec. 

"Let's eat, I received a call from my grandmother and she wants us at the institute in 30." Alec nodded before going back into the bedroom to change into real clothes, simply in awe that this was his life. 

* * *

 

Looking down Alec nervously played with the bowtie around his neck. His hands were shaking and his breathing laboured. Jace was in the next room with his best friend from the academy and his grandmother. The young shadowhunter didn't know where his family and friends were, and the fact Isabelle wasn't here to give him last minute fashion advise didn't help to calm his nerves. Hearing a knock on the door Alec's heart rate picked up in the hopes that his sister was on the other side. 

"Come in" He called looking into the mirror to see who it was. Instead of his sister like expected he saw Inquisitor Herondale step through the doorway causing Alec's heart to stop. "Is everything okay? Jace..." The boy trailed off scared at what her answer would be. 

"Jace got a call from your sister, she got held up getting the rings, Jace didn't want you to be alone and I volunteered. You have nothing to fear with Jace Alexander. I have never seen a more perfect fit than the two of you." Alec blushed as he went back to trying to fix his tie. Seeing Alec wasn't going to respond Inquisitor Herondale stepped beside the tall, lanky teen and began fixing the tie for him. "Besides, I know my grandson. There is not a force on this earth that could keep him from marrying and binding himself to you today." 

"And I with him Inquisitor. Before... Before Jace I was content living my life as a Silent Brother. Sacrificing my life for my sister's honour, but once Jace showed up I don't.... " He trailed off again looking away towards the window. "I can't imagine my life without him now. And I know it's selfish to put my wants over the needs and my duty to my family, but." The elderly woman shook her head as she placed a hand on his shoulder making sure he was looking at her in the eyes. 

"Your talents, your duty is much greater than a sacrifice for your sister. You were always meant for bigger things." Alec looked down and nodded. He was about to respond when another knock on the door interrupted. Without waiting for a response Simon, Clary, and Isabell spilled out of the hallway into the room. 

"You would not believe how crowded it is out there!" Isabelle said playing with the strap on her sandal. "It's absolutely nuts! There's so many.... Inquisitor Herondale! I didn't realise you were here! Is everything okay? Jace isn't second guessing himself is he? Because I won't hesitate to kick his ass if he tries to-" Izzy's mouth was covered by Simon's hand as the male turned to the elderly lady. 

"Please excuse her, I'm pretty sure she's sleep deprived. Iz you don't threaten the Inquisitor's grandson to her face!" Simon whispered out of the corner of his mouth. An amused expression fell on the Inquisitor's face as she looked to Alec. A silent understanding passed between them and she quickly walked towards the new arrivals. 

"I was simply keeping Alexander company until you could arrive. Jace didn't want him to be alone on his big day, but now I should make sure everyone is seated, I'm sure that the ceremony will start soon." Without another word the Inquisitor left leaving the small group of friends alone. Almost immediately the band of misfits came together wrapping their arms around each other.

"This is it." Clary said softly, her eyes red with tears. She was extremely happy for Alec, the man deserved the world after everything he'd been through, but at the same time after the ceremony there was a chance they would never be together again. Especially if they were stationed on opposite ends of the earth. Pulling back Alec wiped a tear from Clary's cheek as he smiled. 

"No matter where we go we will always be family." Alec started. "And I'm only a fire message away. I promise," The red head nodded as Simon patted Alec's back before a third knock broke the moment. Opening the door Izzy spoke to someone quietly before closing it again.

"They're ready. It's time." Alec nodded taking one final look in the mirror before grabbing the ring and handing it to Simon. 

"Would you do me the honour of being my suggene and give me away? After I'm gone it will be up to you to keep the girls Safe." Simon nodded placing a hand on Alec's upper arm as he took the ring with the other. 

"It would be my honour Alec." Nodding Alec took a deep breath, walking out the door and into the hallway. It was a short walk to the chapel and before long Alec heard the music playing. The doors both opened and Alec looked up to see Jace for the first time in hours. The blond was wearing a black tux with gold lapels and a single golden rose as a boutonnière. The sight alone was enough for Alec's breath to be taken away, but when Jace smiled at him Alec knew there could never have been anyone else. 

Walking down the isle Alec tried to make note of who was there, but his eyes were trained on the blond in front of him. It seemed like ages, but a mere 30 seconds, before Alec was there beside him. A Silent Brother stood in front of them and the Crystal with the wedded union rune. The wedding was always the first part of the ceremony. Due to the intimate placings of parabatai runes the second half of the ceremony was done in private. While the guests made their way to the reception, only those who were considered family got to attend the parabatai oath. Turning their attention to the Silent Brother Alec took Jace's hand. 

"Today we are here to celebrate the marriage between Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Jonathan Christopher Herondale. In accordance with the story from Solomon the sacred wedded union rune should be placed on the hand. A rune on the hand, a rune on the heart. It is tradition that rings are also to be worn as outward symbols of your love. Alexander." Alec quickly looked back at Simon who quietly slipped the ring into Alec's palm.Turning back to Jace Alec slipped the ring on his finger. Once it was securely on the blond's hand Jace reached back and grabbed his own ring slipping it on Alec's finger. "And now the sacred wedded union rune." Grabbing the stele from Simon Alec touched the stone allowing the stele to remember it. He then turned to Jace smiling nervously as he slowly drew the rune on Jace's wrist. When he was done he let out the breath he'd been holding as Jace took his own stele from his friend and repeated the process. 

Feeling the rune on his skin was different than any other rune he'd had before. There was no pain, but comfort instead. Looking at Jace the blond smiled before taking Alec's hand and turning back to the Silent Brother. 

"Alexander Lightwood, Jonathan Herondale, the two of you have committed your lives to each other until the day you die. This act is not to be taken lightly as there is no reversal. You have shown great courage and strength bonding to each other and it will serve you well." Turning from the grooms the Silent Brother addressed the crowd for the first time. "Please stand." He commanded. After a few moments everyone had stood and Alec glanced over at Jace who was smiling.  "Jonathan Herondale you may now kiss your husband." Without another thought Jace wrapped his hand around Alec pulling him close and into a kiss.  Alec was stunned by the quickness of it all but relaxed allowing himself to get lost in their kiss. After a few seconds Jae pulled away and looked into Alec's eyes. 

"I love you" He whispered. Alec was just about to respond when the Silent Brother tapped his staff. 

"It is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mr. Alexander and Jonathan Herondale." The standing audience clapped and Jace tugged on Alec's hand softly as they walked down the isle to the back of the chapel. When it was just the two of themAlec looked down before pulling Jace into another kiss. 

"We're married." He whispered. "Holy shit." Jace laughed pulling Alec's head closer. 

"We still have the parabatai ceremony. But don't worry, it's much more personal." Pulling Alec towards the training room Alec was in awe to see that it had been transformed into a much more intimate setting and it didn't take long before Alec and Jace's family as well as Brother Jeremiah and Brother Zachariah entered the room. 

"Have you thought of where you're going to place your parabatai rune?" The inquisitor asked and Alec nodded placing a hand on his side. 

"Right where Jace should always be." The inquisitor smiled before handing a stele to the newlywed. 

"You'll place the rune on Jace before he places the rune on you. Then the parabatai oath will be spoken sealing you two forever." Alec turned to Jace who lifted his shirt revealing a spot just for the rune. Alec carefully drew the rune he learned in school years ago. When it was complete Jace did the same marking the rune into Alec's flesh. When it was finished they grasped forearms and Alec gasped slightly at the ring of angelic fire that surrounded them. Taking a deep breath Jace began. 

"Entreat me not to leave thee, or return from following after thee. For whither thou goest I will go, and where thou lodgest, I will lodge. Thy people shall be my people, and Thy God be my God. Where thou diest, will I die and there I will be buried. The angel do so to me and more also, if aught but death part thee and me." Alec watched as the fire grew blue, a sign that one had bound himself to the other. Clearing his throat Alec repeated the words feeling his side heat up. When it was finished Alec gasped as their emotions melded together and for the first time Alec could actually feel his husband. When the fire dissipated Alec pulled Jace into a kiss before stepping away. It was complete. 

Almost immediately the pair were surrounded by their family offering love and support. It was only when the Inquisitor cleared his throat that everyone parted allowing her to approach them with a white envelope in her hand. 

"My most sincere congratulations to the two of you, but now it is time to receive your posting. Tonight you will celebrate your union, but tomorrow you will leave." Handing the paper to Jace the Inquisitor gave them both hugs. "Be safe and may the angel watch over both of you." With that she turned and left, presumably to the party. Izzy, Simon, and Clary rushed to their side excited to see where their best friends and brother were going. Slowly opening the letter Alec felt his stomach drop, a feeling that was echoed through his parabatai bond. 

"Where is it?" Izzy asked. "Rome? Sydney? Beijing?" Alec shook his head and took the paper before turning it so they could see the two words scrawled upon its surface. 

_New York_

"It's New York." Jace stated, even though everyone had read it. "Valentine's headquarters." Pulling Alec close he looked at his husbands friends sadly. "They're sending us to the front lines."


	6. The Descent into Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a week? I just couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy! This is probably my second favourite chapter besides the epilogue. This is a little bit shorter because of where I left it (which I've had planned all along) but I'm working on chapter 7 and will hopefully have it up within the next few days to a week.
> 
> ALSO PLEASE CHECK THE TAGS AS THEY HAVE BEEN UPDATED

The next morning Alec found himself in Idris's portal room. A small bag was packed and Jace was talking to Hodge as Alec waited for his friends to arrive. They were set to leave in fifteen minutes and Alec was beginning to think his friends weren't coming when Izzy barrelled through the doors holding a couple of items. Without saying hello to anyone she pulled her brother into a hug which he quickly reciprocated.

"I thought you weren't coming" Alec whispered, he closed his eyes as he took in one what could be one of their last moments together. 

"I wouldn't miss saying goodbye for anything." The sixteen-year-old said softly. "And your forgot your journal." She continued pulling back and holding it out. "Brother Jeremiah reminded me last night when you didn't come back." Alec smiled softly before taking the journal and pulling his sister into another hug. 

"Thank you Izzy." Pulling away again he turned to Clary who already had tears streaming down her face. "Hey... we discussed this," Alec said trying to keep the mood light. "No crying, I'll be back in no time. You'll barely miss me." Clary laughed through her tears. Wiping them away quickly she stepped forward pulling him into a hug. 

"Be safe." She whispered. 

"I will" He assured her." Pulling back he looked at Simon who was standing there, hands in his Ironman hoodie as always. Giving the brunet a small smile he shuffled awkwardly a bit before pulling Alec into a hug. 

"Just... Don't die okay? Izzy... and I would be very sad if you died alright?" Alec smiled softly as he patted Simon on the back. 

"Take care of the girls okay?" He whispered. 

"It's time to go" Jace said putting a hand on his husband's back.  "They're expecting us." Alec nodded giving the girls one more quick hug before turning to Jace. The taller male picked up his pack, bow included as he took Jace's hand. Without another word the two stepped into the portal. 

 

* * *

 

Almost immediately the two walked into the halls of the New York Institute. Seeing a blonde waiting for them Jace stepped forward. 

"Lydia Branwell I'm presuming?" The blonde nodded and Jace sent her a smirk, one that Alec was quickly realising he used for when he was trying to charm someone. "I'm Jonathan Herondale but most people call me Jace. This is my parabatai Alexander Herondale but he prefers to be called Alec." The woman, Lydia, smiled politely at the two before shaking her head.

"The parabatai pairs , they keep getting younger, or I'm just getting older it seems." Motioning for them to follow she marched through the the halls and into the ops centre. "Welcome to the New York Institute, your new home, for now until The Clave decides to move you somewhere else. I'll take you to your rooms before giving you a very brief and concise tour. Then I'll send you out on patrol with Raj for tonight so you can get to know the city. I wish we could give you a proper honeymoon but unfortunately Valentine has been on the move. With his forces growing stronger every day we need all hands on deck." 

"That's totally fine Ms. Branwell, we are here to help in anyway we can." It was like a switch had flipped and the calm caring Jace that Alec was growing fond of had disappeared, replaced by the perfect soldier. When he realised they were waiting for his understanding he nodded and Lydia smiled tensely before pointing towards a door. 

"We haven't had a parabatai couple for a few years, but with Valentine seemingly moving his forces to New York it's imperative that we have at least one. These are your rooms. It's about time for nightly patrols so I will let you drop off your things." When neither of them moved quickly she cleared her throat. "I will be waiting." The boys picked up the pace a bit before stepping inside. 

The room was nice, better than those at the academy, but Alec knew they wouldn't be spending much time in here. Dropping their bags on the bed they silently began pulling out their weapons from their bags. When they were geared up Alec looked at Jace. 

"This... this is a lot to take in." He whispered. Jace let his mask slip slightly. Walking over he pulled the younger male into a kiss. 

"Hey, I know," He stated making eye contact. "I know, your first assignment is always the worst, but I'm here, we're in this together. Besides, we can look around for good places to see on our days off." Alec took a deep breath and nodded. Seeing that his parabatai was good to go he pulled away. "We should go, first rule of a new assignment? Don't be late for patrol. The sooner we leave and do our route, the sooner we get to go home." Alec laughed at Jace's words before taking another deep breath and walking out to Lydia. The woman looked up from her phone smiling slightly before leading them to back to the ops centre. 

"Raj." Lydia called. Soon, a tall Indian man stepped forward looking at the two of them before recognition fell across his face. 

"Holy shit, Wayland? Lightwood? Didn't expect you two here.... together." Looking down at their hands he saw their rings and a brief flash of a rune on Jace's wrist. "You guys? You're the parabatai pair we requested?" Jace set his jaw standing straighter. While he was still slightly shorter than the other male, Jace's stance oozed poise and confidence. 

"It's Herondale now, and is it going to be a problem?" While Jace vaguely remembered the other shadowhunter, he also knew not everyone had been so kind to his parabatai and the blond knew he wouldn't let anyone say anything to his husband. Holding up his hands in surrender Raj shook his head. 

"No! Not at all! I'm just surprised, Like I didn't even know you two knew each other." Jace rolled his eyes as Alec spoke for the first time. 

"It was recent, but I couldn't imagine my life without him, now, not to be rude but we are currently about eight hours ahead of you and we did not sleep well seeing as we got married yesterday so if you could please just show me and my husband around during patrol that would be much appreciated." Jace and Raj looked at the youngest shadowhunter in surprise. Clearing his throat Raj held out his arm. 

"Well then, in that case I'd activate any runes you might need before we leave. We have the most central route today. It will take us through the heart of the city." Jace nodded activating some of his easier runes. Moving his body in sync with Alec to help activate the more challenging locations. With just a touch on the back of his neck Alec instinctively tilted his neck to the side so he could reactivate the the blocking rune on his neck. When they were done the parabatai turned back to Raj who was staring at them in shock. "Wow.. you got married yesterday?" Seeing Alec glare he nodded. "Right, got it, don't ask questions, at least with you around. Got it." Turning he cleared his throat. "Alright we are good to go." 

Walking out the doors Raj led the way, the male talked manically throughout the first hour though the other two had long ago tuned him out. Alec was instead on high alert looking for any threat that might occur. It wasn't a secret to Jace what made him that way either. The last time they were in New York Alec's dad came after them and it was safe to assume that the circle member was still there. 

"And this is the Empire State Building, not that much demon activity" Raj continued. "And that's pretty much the route, we'll do the route a couple of times, if nothing is too fishy we go home and go to bed." Alec looked to Jace as he rolled his eyes causing the blond to smile, a twinkle in his eye. The sound of a phone going off caused them all to jump. Pulling the phone out of his pocket Raj gave the two a look before picking up. "Go for Raj" he stated. Without speaking Alec and Jace casually activated their hearing runes. The boys listened to the other voice. 

"There's an attack at Pandemonium, Valentine's men, they called for help and you're the closest one." Without waiting for Raj to hang up Jace pulled out his seraph blade as Alec's bow and quiver materialised. When Raj didn't seem to be in a rush to take off Jace grabbed the phone from him and hit end. 

"Where's Pandemonium? Come on we don't have much time to capture." Raj seemed to snap out of it and nodded pointing towards the club. 

"It's about two blocks that way I'm going to call more backup." Without waiting for Raj the two parabatai ran towards Pandemonium.  Running into the building Alec stepped over ruins of the club. Bow drawn and nocked. 

"Why is it so quiet?" He asked behind him. Jace, who had turned his back to his husband, shook his head. 

"I don't know but I don't like it." Hearing a door Alec turned only to see his mother and father staring back at him. 

"Well well, it seems congratulations are in order." Robert sneered as Jace turned to see them. The Circle member held a seraph blade to a young werewolf's throat. "You should be standing here beside us Alec, instead of with The Clave you insolent little brat." Alec took aim but froze when Maryse laughed. 

"You're going to kill your father are you?" His mother said amused. "But what would happen to your little brother?" Alec stopped in his tracks as Jace slowly started to make his way around, trying as he could to trap the lightwoods. "It's a shame honestly, how defective your little brother was." Feeling his blood run cold Alec stepped forward. 

"What do you mean 'was'?" Jace placed his hand parallel to the ground, a sign for the archer to keep his cool. 

"We should have brought you back instead. The little brat couldn't even be a shadowhunter, hell the kid can't even carry runes, so we sent him out with the trash." Alec took another step forward as Robert smirked. 

"No no no my son, you wouldn't want to start a war with the downworld would you? Break the accords because you wanted to kill daddy dearest?" Alec took a step back knowing that his words were true. Laughing Robert dug the seraph blade deeper into the werewolf's throat. "You always were such a good boy, I made sure of that when I beat the disobedience out of you." Jace paused behind the Lightwoods effectively closing off their chance to escape. But the blond knew it was too easy and mere seconds later his fears were confirmed when a seraph dagger touched his throat. Seeing Jace with a blade to his throat made Alec freeze even more, only flinching slightly when Raj and team of shadowhunters entered the destroyed building. 

"What do you want?" Alec spat at his father. 

"Valentine needs parabatai just as much as the clave does. Join us, and we will give you Max. Join us and we will let your parabatai live." 

"Alec don't do it, you know-" Jace was cut off as the blade dug deeper into his throat. 

"Your time is running out Alexander" His dad mocked. While Alec kept his bow nocked and trained on his father his eyes drifted slowly to his husband. To anyone else the blond's slow tap on The Circle member's hand would have seemed like an attempt at getting free, but Alec knew what his parabatai was doing and he nodded. 

"I never had to chose Robert." Alec spat at his parents. "You chose for me the second you dropped me and Izzy on the steps of the institute"  Without another word Alec turned his bow towards the man holding Jace and released his arrow directly into The Circle member's hand. Instantly Jace ducked grabbing his seraph blade as circle members and clave members rushed towards each other. Alec dropped his bow pulling his own seraph blade out stabbing the nearest circle member in the leg. Moving through the bodies Alec made his way towards Jace, but it seemed the closer he got the more bodies there were put between them. Making his way up the stairs he tried to get a better vantage point when he felt a blade cut through his face grazing just past his eye. Blood poured from the injury clouding the vision in his right eye. Letting out a scream of pain the rush of blood felt like fire in his face. 

Turning he kicked the man off the balcony as he continued to make his way over. Blood soaked his shirt and the archer began to feel queazy, but all of his reading had paid off. Alec knew head wounds bled more than other injuries and so he continued. Spotting Jace, Alec ran towards the other staircase when his father stepped in front of him. By this time most soldiers on both sides were dead or past the point of fighting. Looking at his father through his one good eye Alec tried desperately to find another way. 

"Move." The brunet commanded. "This isn't your fight anymore. Move." Robert smirked as a seraph blade emerged and Alec knew his father would have to die to get to his parabatai. 

 

Jace didn't know when exactly he'd lost Alec, when the fight began the blond focused on the task at hand, killing as many circle members as he could. When he'd finished off the last of them nearby he looked frantically for his husband. It was then he felt the searing pain erupt from his side. Letting out a scream that mirrored Alec's the older parabatai looked up just to see Alec fall. As he sprinted up the stairs Robert stabbed his son in the chest before a portal appeared and Maryse and Robert Lightwood stepped through, back to the sewers of which they came. 

Making his way to Alec the blond slid onto the floor and scooped Alec into his arms. Reaching into his pocked Jace grabbed his stele drawing iratzes all over his husband's body. After the third one however Jace knew only a warlock or the silent brothers could heal his husband. Tears flowed from Jace's eyes and he barely registered a portal opening with a curious Magnus Bane stepping out to the carnage of the battle. 

"Hey, Alec, Alec, don't leave me, don't. I just got you." Coughing Alec opened his eyes as he looked up at the blond. Jace let out a sob of relief as he looked into Alec's baby blue eyes. The younger man took Jace's hand as Magnus made his way up the stairs, two new reinforcements guarding his every move. 

"I'm sorry." The younger shadowhunter whispered. His voice was rough and blood still poured from the deep gash on his face. "I'm sorry I couldn't be a better Parabatai." Jace shook his head frantically. 

"Hey, it's okay, save your strength, you're the best parabatai, just hold on Magnus is almost here okay?" Alec nodded slowly. His breathing shallowed and became more laboured. 

"I.... I just want you to know, I ... I love you too." Jace sobbed as Alec's eyes rolled back into his head before Jace was pulled away by Raj and the two new shadowhunters. Fighting to get their hands off of him Jace watched helplessly as he was pulled away. When they made it to the stairs Jace let out a blood curdling scream as his parabatai rune began to fade. 

"ALEC!" 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON'T PANIC! I'm not saying I didn't kill Alec but... there's 5 chapters left and an epilogue and please check the tags. Also there's a brief Hunger Games reference in here and I'd be really happy if you caught it. See you soon!


	7. Everyone Wants a Hero

Two Years Later 

 

Jace paced softly as he waited for the portal to appear. It'd been two years since "The Incident" and the now 24-year-old had scars to prove how rough it'd been. After the battle The Clave had offered Jace the option to relocate to another city, but he had declined. The Lightwoods were still out there, and the blond swore he would make them pay for what they had done. Looking down at his watch he stopped pacing and turned his full attention to the door. When a popping sound crackled through the hall the shadowhunter took a deep breath preparing for the onslaught. Almost immediately three people stepped through the portal.

"Jace!" The brunette female called pulling her brother-in-law into a hug. While Jace wouldn't be considered fluffy by any means, this was Alec's sister and the male couldn't help but melt into the hug. As soon as he pulled back her found himself pulled into a second and finally a third hug. When their greetings were complete Izzy smiled up at Jace sadly. "It's weird." She whispered. "Not seeing him beside you. How... How are things going?" How are you?"  Jace cleared his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. Nodding towards the rest of the institute he led the three newest shadowhunters towards their rooms. 

"It's been rough, extremely rough, but day by day it's getting... better." Isabelle smiled softly looking into the older man's eyes.

"Can we see him?" Clary asked causing the other two to flinch. 

"No, no visitors allowed I'm afraid, but soon. Very soon. And he knows you're here. I can feel it." Stopping in front of a set of rooms he held out his hand. "These are your rooms. I'm just down the hall if you need me." The three nodded as Jace touched his side before going the other way. 

* * *

 

Alec punched the bag with extreme force as he tried to get his still injured eye to focus. Stepping back he pulled his bow taught aiming at the target. The movement pulled the scar on his chest tight, a constant pain he was still getting used to. Hearing steps at the edge of the room Alec released the arrow only to let out a frustrated cry when it barely missed its mark. The Brunet threw the bow with all his strength wincing at the pain in his chest. Not hearing the clang Alec rubbed his face wiping the sweat off of it. 

"They made it safe?" He asked not looking at his husband. The blond nodded placing the bow on the table and crossing his arms. 

"Yeah they're here. They want to see you. Hell, the whole institute wants to see you Alec. They're worried. It's been two years and no one has seen you except for me, Lydia and the demons we've killed." Alec shook his head keeping it down. 

"Our arrangement is fine Jace. We get our privacy and The Clave gets their parabatai, and the illusion that Jonathan Herondale's parabatai is still complete." At those words Jace softened stepping closer to the taller male. 

"Hey, you are complete okay? You're my husband, my parabatai, no scarring or injury or what you think is a disability will ever change that. I love you and I wouldn't have chosen anyone else." Carefully Jace wrapped his arms around Alec who immediately leaned into the touch. The blond touched his chin as he got Alec to look at him. "I love you." He repeated. Moving closer he pressed a kiss to Alec's lips, purposefully ignoring the large raised scar across his husband's face. When they pulled back Jace could see how much more relaxed Alec was. 

"I love you too." The younger shadowhunter whispered. 

"You know you can't hide forever. Izzy is going to want to see her brother, and when we finally catch Valentine, I still owe you a proper honeymoon." Alec rolled his eyes as a small smile grazed his face. Shocked Jace looked at his parabatai in wonder. 

"Thats... that's the first smile I've seen from you in two years." Alec's smile fell causing Jace to shake his head. "Hey, I've missed that smile. Don't stop, not for me, not for anyone okay?" Placing his hands on Alec's face. "I love you. No matter what and your sister, your friends, they're going to love you too. But you can't keep pushing them, us, me away." Alec nodded. 

"Soon. I'll.... I'll go see them soon okay? I promise. I just.. please prepare them... They're... it's not pretty." Jace tried his hardest to not roll his eyes knowing that Alec genuinely felt that way. 

"I will, but you're still the most handsome man I know." Kissing the top of Alec's forehead he pulled away. "Still adjusting?" Jace asked pointing to the bow. Alec nodded picking it up. 

"I know the silent brothers did what they could, but something is just slightly off. I just can't seem to hit the bullseye." Walking towards the target Jae pulled the arrow. 

"You're really close though, much better than six months ago. Even better than a few weeks ago." Alec rolled his eyes again and grabbed the arrow. 

"Can you grab us food and meet me in our room? We have patrol tonight." Jace looked at Alec in surprise. The male smiled and shrugged. "Lydia cleared me for duty... officially which means no more off the book missions, but it also means that we have to patrol." Jace smiled brightly as he kissed Alec's cheek. 

"I never thought I would say this, but I'm so excited for patrol." Alec laughed and pushed him away jokingly. 

"Go... get us food so we don't have to stop at that horrible restaurant again." Jace wanted to frown but he couldn't. Alec was joking again, showing something besides the dark cloud that had been looming over his head. 

"Yeah yeah I'll go get us food. Meet you in the rooms in 15?" Jace walked out of the room a real smile on his face. 

* * *

 

 

Walking towards the kitchens Jace saw the shocking blonde hair of the head of the institute. "Hey Lyds!" He called out. Over the past two years the three of them had grown close, Jace and Lydia being the only two outside the silent brothers who could see Alec. The blonde smiled and stopped walking, taking her eyes off of her reports. 

"Hey! I get the feeling Alec has told you about patrol tonight?" Jace nodded pulling her into a hug. 

"He smiled Lyds, full on Alec smile. I forgot how much I loved it." Lydia grinned as she stepped back from the hug. 

"That's great! However, we received six new recruits today, three of them know him personally. It's time he comes out of hiding. No one in this institute is going to judge him." Jace held up his hands in surrender. 

"I've been saying the same thing for two years. I think being officially cleared for duty will be good for him. He's already promised he will come out soon." Lydia sighed. 

"Well soon is better than the never we had last week. Besides as the only parabatai pair here at this institute you two are the most qualified to teach the newbie the ropes. So! Have fun tomorrow with Izzy, Simon, and Clary!" Without another word or time for Jace to formulate a response Lydia walked away nose buried back in her reports. 

* * *

 

 

That night Alec and Jae were on patrol. While Alec had a glamour on his face they were both visible to any mundanes who looked their way. "So..." Jace started. He didn't know how to start this. Taking Alec's hand they continued to walk. "I talked to Lydia today. She uh... we have to start training the new kids tomorrow." Jace waited for Alec to understand. "We have Izzy, Simon, and Clary tomorrow." Alec squeezed his hand but didn't look ta him. 

"I figured Lydia would do something like this." Alec whispered. "You will just have to do your best alone." Jace felt a pang in his chest at the thought of doing anything without Alec. 

"No, Alec, this isn't some random people off the street. This is your family. They Love you." Alec squinted his eyes and looked out to the street. 

"Can we go back to the institute?" He said after a moment of time he added. "I'm not feeling too hot." Sighing Jace nodded giving up for now. 

"Yeah, let's go." 

* * *

 

 

Jace sighed as he laid shirtless in bed. As soon as they had reached the institute Alec had taken off to who knows where. It was 6AM and the parabatai still hadn't returned. Getting out of bed Jace threw on one of his shirts before making his way out the door. The blond searched in a few of the usual places before making his way towards the greenhouse. He was just about to call Alec's name when he heard Isabelle do it for him. 

"Alec?" She asked, the voice almost a whisper. Stepping closer to the clearing the older male hid behind some plants as he watched and listened. Alec was working on some sage when he heard someone approach. It only took him a few seconds to realise who it was by the click of the heels. Hearing her voice only confirmed what he already knew.  "Alec, why won't you talk to me?" Alec stiffened at the words and looked down at the sage. 

"You're up early." He stated after a moment. Izzy took a small step forward holding her hand up. 

"Alec... please, I haven't seen you in two years. Can you please just turn around?" Alec sighed. 

"I want you to remember the brother you had Izzy. The one that wasn't broken." Izzy stepped even closer moving her hand up to touch his shoulder. 

"Alec, you're not broken. You're still my brother. I will always love you no matter what." Sighing Alec turned showing his face to a fellow shadowhunter for the first time. Jace gave Izzy props for not gasping at the sight of his husband's face. While the scar didn't diminish Alec's attractiveness, it certainly was a stark contrast to the light skin of his husband's face. 

"This is why I never came back to Idris. Why I've hidden away for so long... Jace, bless his soul, he never asked for this, for me. For a parabatai so worthless he nearly dies on his first mission." Jace wanted to protest but Izzy stepped in before he could. 

"Jace loves you Alec." Izzy started. "Jace loves you more than anything and I don't think it's got anything to do with your looks." Pulling her brother into a hug the shorter Lightwood whispered up at her brother.  "We're just happy you survived okay? We all just want to make sure you're okay. To see you smile again. As long as you're happy we're happy for you."  Not wanting to interrupt the moment Jace retreated from his hiding spot and went back to their room. Just as the blond was drifting back to sleep a warm body slipped in behind him. 

* * *

 

 

Jace looked at Izzy, Simon, and Clary with his work face on. They were set to go out in a few minutes and Alec was still nowhere to be found. Looking at his phone one more time he sighed. "Alright listen up. Today we're going to be doing the central park route. There's been a lot of circle member activity in the area so make sure you're alert. This isn't the academy." Without looking Jace felt Alec come up beside him. Smiling he glanced up before turning back to the now excited trio. 

"This isn't fun and games anymore." Alec stated causing the three to go silent. "This is life and death so if someone comes after you you fight to kill understood?" The three again nod before Alec follows their lead. 

"Go grab your weapons. Be ready to leave in 15 minutes." While the new recruits moved to the weapons room Alec handed Jace his holster and swords. "I didn't think you'd come." Jace said latching the buckle around his thigh. 

"You and Izzy are right. I can't hid in the institute for the rest of my life. Besides, how often do you get to train your sister? If anything happens I need to be there because I need to be sure they're all safe." Jace nodded and leaned up pressing a chaste kiss to Alec's lips. 

"For luck." He said cheekily. Alec rolled his eyes and a brief smile graced his face before turning stone cold as everyone regrouped. 

"One final thing." Alec said once they were all reorganised. "No matter what. Listen to Jace and me. If we tell you to get out you run no matter what is that understood?" The team nodded and Alec smiled. "Alright, let's go." 

* * *

 

 

Alec walked close to Jace as they made their way around the park. They didn't go in most of the time at night. The park was Seelie territory after the sun set. Stepping closer Alec looked behind him at his family. "I don't like this." He whispered. "Lydia shouldn't put all of us together. It's too risky." Jace glanced behind them and took Alec's hand. 

"It'll be fine Alec. I promise. Besides, it's quiet tonight not even a single..." Alec slapped a hand over Jace's face. 

"Nope no no don't say it. As soon as you say that something bad always happens." Jace pulled Alec's hand from his mouth giving the brunet a glare. 

"Bad things don't ALWAYS happen." He said. 

"Oh? What about the shax demon on 3rd? Or the Vampire nest in the Bronx?" Jace opened his mouth but Alec cut him off. "Or what about the werewolf in Brooklyn? Face it Jace, quiet is never good when it's the two of us." Jace sighed when he heard his phone ring. Looking down at the ID he paused. 

"It's Lydia." He whispered. Alec threw his hands up to say 'I told you so' as Jace answered the phone. "Go for Herondale." 

"Jace! Thank God. Raj just called. They're in the park!" She said. Looking at Alec Jace turned around. 

"What do you mean they're in the park? Who is in the park?" Hearing their location Alec perked up. Looking back at his friends he walked closer to Jace before listening to the conversation. 

"Raj followed a circle member from the Bronx to Central Park. They have the Soul Sword and the Mortal Cup. That's the last thing I heard before they took him." Alec let out a small "Fuck" as Jace immediately went into battle mode. 

"Send back up. I'm sending the new recruits back to the institute. Alec and I will do what we can. No matter what. Don not  I repeat DO NOT converge on the park till we give the signal. I'm not letting Alec get hurt again because people refuse to listen to us." Lydia confirmed and Alec looked at the younger shadowhunters. 

"Remember what we said." He stated. "Run."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I'm shit. Alec turned into a whiny little baby and I had to rewrite this chapter 6 times until he got to the point of being SOMEWHAT believable. Give me a couple weeks for chapter 8 but things are pretty much wrapping up! I have a few twists and turns left and I can't wait to see what you guys think of them! 
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
